Testing Fragile Foundations
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Torn away from all she knew, Khloe Collins finds herself living with a disgruntled Aunt across the pond and heading off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. She has to survive School, Dates, Exams and worst of all, a toad in a pink cardigan. Rated T. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Testing Fragile Foundations**

**- AlwaysPadfoot -**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Not mine; sad times.

**Written For:** Original Character Competition

**Beta**: Cookies-and-Ink

* * *

**Chapter 1 – FROGs, FERRETs and Fifth Year**

If there was one thing in life I hate more than anything in the world it was side-along apparition. Right now the sensation of my whole body being stuffed through a small thin tube was making me feel nauseous. The side-along bit of apparition made the whole thing worse because I was perfectly capable of apparating alone. Across the pond it was taught to fourth years and above as long as the student was fifteen by the Christmas Break.

Having an early birthday had its merits.

The British Ministry however were currently debating whether my Apparition Licence was transferable or not and clearly having an all-powerful aunt in the ministry was not working for me. Aunt Amelia had said that the Minister was really trying to limit what the children of the country were learning because he was scared of an uprising against him. I took this to mean the man was probably just as afraid of his own shadow as he is of an up-rising.

I didn't really know much about Aunt Amelia except for her respectable position as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but it seemed as though she didn't really want me around. Of the two weeks I'd been here I only saw her at breakfast and dinner which were served by the Bones' House-Elf, Lemming, both meals always quiet and boring. We did speak to each other but despite our civilities I could tell neither she or I were comfortable with the living arrangements.

It was odd because Mum had always said that she, her sister (Aunt Amelia) and her two brothers (Edgar and Thomas) had always got on well even after they had all left home. I was unsure whether my Aunt was acting very distant because that was the way she was or whether it was because people she was close to died. My Uncle Edgar and his family were wiped out in war, as was my father Michael Collins hence why Mum and I left the country. I expected losing Mum may have played a hand in Amelia Bones hard exterior but if my Aunt wasn't going make an effort neither was I. We'd had a long enough conversation to establish that she'd signed me up to the school that she, my mum, and my uncles had attended, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Kind of a mouthful really. Aunt Amelia had informed me that my cousin Susan also attended Hogwarts and was in the same year I would be entering.

I suddenly found myself stood outside the tall iron gates of Hogwarts with my Aunt and trunk at my side. I had to catch my breath as Amelia stepped forward with her wand raised to pass us through the wards of Hogwarts.

'We should have flooed,' I thought bitterly 'It most definitely would have been more pleasant.'

We had arrived four hours before the other students because the Deputy Headmistress required my presence in order to test whether I was entering the correct year. Silly in my opinion considering all they needed to do was take a look at my results from Salem's but none-the-less I was here ready for whatever was thrown at me, in regards to testing anyway.

Aunt Amelia said her goodbyes to Professor McGonagall referring to her as Minerva before wishing me a good term and disappearing. McGonagall gave me a small tour of the castle explaining that there was indeed much more of it but that would be for me to discover in my own time before she took me to the seventh floor where her office and classroom was. I almost sighed in relief when I noticed that her classroom was set up to practice magic instead of writing about the theory of it. I passed through her challenges relatively easily although Transfiguration was by far the easiest. At Salem's I'd chosen to do advanced Transfiguration and Healing as my electives towards my First Realm of Grades, aka FROGs but I'd been lead to understand that Hogwarts didn't offer these electives.

"Miss Collins may we have a quick chat about your electives," Professor McGonagall asked as we sat with two cups of tea and a small platter of biscuits between us.

"I don't want to drop—" I began but she holds her hand up to stop me.

"It is not the Headmasters wishes to prevent you taking the electives you have already begun to study for, so we have adapted in order to help you continue with your FROGs although the exams you will now sit will be the British syllabus, Ordinary Wizarding Levels or OWLs as they at more commonly known instead." I sat and listened intently to the Deputy's explanation. She explained that I would be joining her for my Advanced Transfiguration classes and working with the School Nurse to complete my Healing course which made me smile because I didn't really have any intention of dropping two of my favourite classes.

"Thank you Professor." I said finishing off my tea and one last biscuit "I really appreciate that you were able to allow me to continue my FROG classes as OWLs." I'd already been made aware that here in Britain they didn't do FERRETs (Furiously Engrossing Ridiculously Recorded Extreme Tests), no, instead they had NEWTs. Nasty something-or-others, I can't remember what it stands for anymore.

"Just a few more things Miss Collins, first of all has your Aunt signed the Hogsmeade form we sent to you." McGonagall asked taking a sip from her teacup. I nodded and pulled out my folded over form for Hogsmeade. I may admit I wasn't sure where this Village was and what it had in it but it would be good to get out. Hopefully it had a post office so I could send some international owls back to my friends at Salem.

I really missed my year mates already, particularly Lydia, Kyle and Sam all of whom probably had no clue as to why I didn't turn up for fifth year on the twentieth. Never mind none of them having a clue what had happened when their Owls returned with an unopened letter.

"Professor?" I asked her as she vanished my form with a flick of her wand.

"Yes?"

"Is there a post office in the village?" She looked at me oddly. "It's just my friends don't have a clue where I am and what's happened." Professor McGonagall's face softened somewhat and she conjured some sort of form with her wand.

"This is a form for the Post Office in Hogsmeade Village, feel free to use the classroom to compose your letters and then I'll show you the owlery to send them to the post office with the charge they require."

I thanked her, taking the form and borrowing some parchment and a quill from her. Before she left for her office to give me some privacy she told me we would have to go to the hall soon so I could be sorted into a house. Taking a minute to breathe and glad I was alone I sat in her classroom to write my letters.

_Lydia,_

_First of all I'm alive and I'm so sorry I didn't write to you guys sooner. Things have been hard._

_Mum's dead, I don't know what happened but next thing I knew she was gone. It's only really just hit that she's not coming back and I really wish you guys were here. I'm going to stop writing because otherwise I might get the paper soggy._

I took a moment to compose myself before carrying on.

_The State Ministry packed me off with all my stuff to the main Ministry in DC and they sent me back to the UK to live with my Aunt. I can tell already that Aunt Amelia doesn't want me around, she lives alone and works from eight to seven, it's ridiculous._

_Anyway if you haven't guessed by now, I've been transferred from Salem, I'm not coming back and I have no idea if I'm ever coming back. I'm now at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school that my whole family has attended since forever ago. You get sorted into a house here, I mean how weird is that, plus I bet I'm getting sorted with all the first years._

_Look I'll find a way to come see you guys but then again Aunt Amelia's house is HUGE perhaps I can hide you guys in it. Anyway this is my Aunt's address:_

_HARROT HOUSE_  
_Harrington_  
_Kent_  
_England_

_I don't know whether I'll only be there for summer yet but I'll let you know closer to Christmas. For now just send letters to Hogwarts._

_I'll send you loads of letters and pictures of any hot lads but I'll try not to complain as much._

_You'll have to send me the goss._

_Khloe_

I wrote similar letters to Kyle and Sam yet with the promise of pictures of girls for Sam - somehow I think Kyle would prefer the guy pictures. I would miss Sam and my bonding over Quadpot and Quidditch but I was sure he would miss me more because neither Lydia or Kyle were big sports fans.

I'd brought my broom to Hogwarts and hopefully I could pinch a spot on the Quadpot team here or I guess I could settle for a spot on the Quidditch team. I loved both but Quadpot was a bit more explosive. Laughing at my own joke I put my letters into the envelops and filling out the form Professor McGonagall had given to me. Perhaps I should ask her about sport when we go and send these letters off. I let McGonagall know that I was ready to owl my letters and we headed off though the castle in the direction of the owlery.

"Professor, is there any spaces on your Quadpot teams?" I asked as we walked along the castle walls towards the owlery.

"I'm afraid Quadpot is a American dominated sport, we only play Quidditch here," she explained and my face must have dropped because she spoke quickly again, "but there's spaces on every Quidditch team this year."

"Really?!" I perked up immediately at that because at least I was in with a chance with finding a sport to focus on rather than having to actually spend time with all these Brits. Maybe if I'm miserable Aunt Amelia will let me go back to America.

"Yes I believe there's one opening on the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor team, three on the Hufflepuff." her eyes flickered with an obvious flash of emotion, "and there's two on the Slytherin team."

What weird house names. I couldn't help but think about which one I was going to be placed in. Did each house have certain morals or was it all purely random? The house names rang a bell, I vaguely remember my mother explaining that most of the Bones family were either Gryffindor's or in Hufflepuff so did that mean there was a genetic tie to which house you were placed in? Although if you were a muggleborn you have no other family so then what did house placement go off?

We sent my letters to the post office with a school owl before Professor McGonagall and began our journey to the great hall. My mind drifted back to the possibility of getting on the Quidditch team but just as I started planning it out in my head I caught sight if myself in a mirror on what I think was the second floor.

Despite losing weight after Mum had died I was still fatter than average. I grimaced, I'd never noticed before just how much weight I was carrying compared to most girls. Okay so it wasn't a lot but still noticeable. I guess I'd never really thought about it because I'd always been physically fit and I'd got onto the Quadpot and Quidditch team because I'd played before I attended Salem and people knew I was a good addition to the team.

This was different though, no one knew me here or whether I was any good. They could look at me and rule me out because I didn't look athletic enough to be on the team. I hadn't done any training for weeks before I'd say I had a fairly could excuse but that probably wouldn't matter, if a kid turned up to try-outs and outperformed me then there was no point even bothering to go an try-out myself. Being short was certainly not helping my fat issue and as it was unlikely I would grow any taller so to become more proportionate I think it was high time I started getting rid of the extra fat.

It was safe to say I was in a bad mood when McGonagall left me in a room off the Great Hall whilst she fetched the first years and what was even worse was the fact I was about to be sorted in front of the whole school. Why the hell hadn't I asked to be sorted separately? Anxiously I paced until McGonagall returned with about forty first years flooding in behind her. A lot of them exchanged glances and a few of them caught my eye nervously. I tried to look really relaxed but inside I was barely holding it together.

Mum was a Hufflepuff, is that where she'd want me to be? What if by being in a different house I disgraced her? What about my father? I can't even remember what house he was in —

I felt disgusted that I couldn't even remember what house my father had been in after all he did for Mum and I. He saved us both and I couldn't even honour his memory by knowing what house he was in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Professor McGonagall. Panicking was not going to help me right now. I clasped my hands behind me to stop myself from shaking before forcing myself to listen to the Professor.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

I had an odd feeling she uses this speech every year and I really wish it was either so long we'd miss the sorting or almost over so we could get this over and done with.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

'C'mon Professor.' I thought frantically, 'Hurry it up.'

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

I peered down at the other first years who immediately started fiddling with their hair and robes yet I felt like I was frozen in place. The whole school would be watching this. Up ahead I could hear the dull humming of thousands of voices all talking at once. Probably about how awesome their summers were or how radical the latest broom is.

Lucky them.

"We are ready for you now." McGonagall returned to collect us and before I knew it I was out in the great hall. Hundreds of eyes fell to the group and me, the over-sized first year who was actually a transfer student. I avoided most people's gazes, the last thing I want is that awkward moment where you meet someone's eyes and it's more than a split second. The group came to a halt in front of an old black hat and to my utmost surprise the seam split open and the hat broke into song. Although it was only really the final bit that caught my attention:

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_  
_and you all know the score:_  
_I sort you into Houses_  
_because that is what I'm for._  
_But this year I'll go further,_  
_listen closely to my song:_  
_though condemned I am to split you_  
_still I worry that it's wrong,_  
_though I must fulfill my duty_  
_and must quarter every year_  
_still I wonder whether sorting_  
_may not bring the end I fear._  
_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_  
_the warning history shows,_  
_for our Hogwarts is in danger_  
_from external, deadly foes_  
_and we must unite inside her_  
_or we'll crumble from within_  
_I have told you, I have warned you..._  
_let the Sorting now begin._

Well, I really don't want to be the new kid now. Hogwarts is in danger from external, deadly foes? Why wasn't I pre-warned? That hat certainly makes a point about houses though, I expected rivalry but if it was really that bad why did they have houses? We didn't at Salem and houses most definitely did not dictate our friendships.

"Welcome students! Let the sorting of our new first years and new transfer student begin." It was the headmaster who spoke and I blushed at his particular attention to me. In fact I was so sure that the old man winked at me from his chair in the centre of the staff table that I was somewhat creeped out.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Abercrombie, Euan." a terrified boy stumbled forward and was soon sorted into Gryffindor. I barely remembered what the hat had said about houses, oh damn, what was it? Which house was the intelligence tied to: Slytherin or Ravenclaw?

A short red-headed girl was called next and soon sorted into Ravenclaw but I hardly noticed. I was too nervous waiting like this.

"Collins, Khloe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Testing Fragile Foundations**

**- AlwaysPadfoot -**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Not mine; sad times.

**Written For:** Original Character Competition

**Beta**: Cookies-and-Ink

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Sorting? Perhaps not a clever idea.**

"Collins, Khloe."

My head snapped up as did one or two of Professors including the Headmaster, a woman who looked a bit like a toad in a pink cardigan and a small bearded, dwarf like man. I approached the stool trying to look as laid-back as I possibly could before sitting down. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head and all of a sudden the hall was blocked from view as the hat dropped down over my head.

"Well, well, well, another one from the Bones line and a Collins as well." the hat cooed in my ear. "Your Mother a Hufflepuff and your Father was truly the Lion I sorted him to be."

I'd seen the Gryffindor table go up in cheers for Euan - their banner above the table had had a lion on it. I guess that made Dad a Gryffindor.

"Both truly noble houses yet I believe only one is right for you. I warn you however, they can be just as narrow-minded as their enemies."

Lovely a pre-warning, already.

"Gryffindor!" The hat confirmed my house and I rose from the stool to a half-hearted clap. The younger years were clapping as usual whilst those in the older years seemed wary. Some clapped politely, others just exchanged looks with their friends. I managed to make it to the table looking fairly confident and not like I was about pass out.

A bushy haired girl with a prefect badge smiled at me, "Welcome to Gryffindor." I didn't get chance to respond before a ginger boy, also wearing a prefect badge, nudged her hard. She hissed at him and they started having a whispered argument instantly. I rolled my eyes leaning my head on my hands before I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind.

I turned around to spot and short red-haired girl in Black and Yellow robes looking at me, "Hi, I'm sure Aunt Amelia has told you but I'm your cousin Susan."

"Hi, I'm Khloe, Khloe Collins," I responded.

"It's a shame we're not in the same house." she said. "We'll have to catch up tomorrow now, perhaps you can sit with us for breakfast."

"Sure." I decided it wouldn't be that bad to sit with my cousin.

"Cool, meet us outside the Great Hall at eight and Khloe?" Her voice lowered so I could barely hear her.

"Congrats on being a Gryffindor just don't tell anyone I said so." she smiled before turning back to her friends. Well that was bizarre. I'd never even met Susan - well not that I can remember - but she happily spoke to me like I'd been her friend forever. I turned my attention back to the sorting where Professor McGonagall had reached Harvey Tomison who was soon sorted into Ravenclaw. Occasionally I'd see someone eyeing me cautiously and - having learnt from the best - I kept meeting their gazes until I made them uncomfortable. Thankfully, sooner rather than later, the sorting came to a close with Rose Zeller being sorted into Hufflepuff. The Headmaster stood, dressed in elaborate robes of purple to address the Hall.

"To our newcomers," he said, spreading his arms wide as the sides of his eyes crinkled when he smiled, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

All four student's tables and the staff table filled instantly with food as soon as the words left his lips. I watched him a little while longer as he threw his beard over his shoulder to stop it getting into his food before he - like most others - started to fill his plate with food. I turned back to the banquet of food on the Gryffindor table in front of me thinking back to my promise to myself of getting rid of my extra weight so that I could try get on the team for Quidditch. I decided that I wasn't so hungry anyway so helped myself to a very small portion of chicken and vegetables letting my mind wonder back to my own sorting.

_I warn you, they can be just as narrow-minded as their enemies._

So far the bushy haired girl had been the only person to speak to me but she had stopped after her fellow prefect had nudged her. I figured the ginger boy was telling the girl she shouldn't speak to me, well, it was kind of obvious from the way he kept looking at me like I was about to cast Crucio at him. I bet this was the narrow-mindedness the Sorting hat was talking about but who were the Gryffindor's enemies?

Susan implied that I shouldn't tell anyone she was proud of me for being a Gryffindor but it had seemed rather joke like so maybe the Hufflepuffs weren't their enemies. Besides, Susan had suggested we ate together and that wouldn't make for a comfortable breakfast if the two houses didn't get along. That left me with two other houses: Ravenclaw and the house with the Snake banner above it, what was it? Slytherin? Something made lean towards the latter as I looked over at the table all wearing green and black robes.

They all seemed to keep themselves to themselves and very few conversations were being held amongst them let alone with any other house. I was already really not liking this house system and I had a feeling that friendships were purely based upon what house you were in. So far I didn't like my chances of getting along with anyone.

I finished my meal half-heartily, tuning out the buzz of the students and turning my thoughts to my father. Did he sit where I'm sat now? Did he play Quidditch? Get into trouble? Get good grades?

Mum said I was like him. She said it a lot, every time Headmistress Layton or Professor Swain, my Head of Year wrote home to her because I may have accidentally done something wrong and ended up in detention.

_Khloe Abigail Collins, you're just like your father he used to drive his Professors barmy too!_

I doubted that was going to change here. I mean did anyone really not expect me to be hurt? Troubled? Pissed off?

When the feast came to a close the Headmaster rose from his seat once more to address the hall, "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First-years, or rather new students, ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

I wish he hadn't directed that new students comment at me, now people were looking at me.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door." he continued merrily his eyes twinkling.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The headmaster gestured down the line of staff to a blue robed teacher first and then to the woman who looked like a toad second. There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which I eyed the pink cardiganed toad cautiously. I don't like her.

Dumbledore continued, "Try-outs for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. She was hardly much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. Clearly this wasn't normal because Headmaster Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff along the table were not as adept at hiding their surprise. A small chubby teacher to the right of Professor McGonagall eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall herself lips was pressed together infuriatingly.

Many of the students were smirking too; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts. Not that I knew how it worked but the students soon started whispering and nudging each other.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered. "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, squeaky and annoying and I felt instant dislike again. From her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan what was there to like? She gave another little cough ("hem, hem") and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

I glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy. They all looked rather pissed at being addressed so patronisingly as if they were five years old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

I barely contained a snort, covering it up as a cough. Kids all around the hall exchanged looks; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," a girl just across the table whispered to another before the both of them lapsed into silent giggles. I managed to cover up a smile this time as I silently agreed.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("hem, hem"), but when she continued, she sounded much more businesslike and scarily creepy.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

What the fuck is she talking about? She realises she's talking to teenagers not the Minister for Magic himself right?

Umbridge made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and I watched her exchange a significant glance with the flyaway hair professor as Umbridge gave another little "hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged? Isn't the job of a teacher to help every student excel? What if I wanted to do extra credit? That's progress for progress's sake because it's not for my OWLs just for my own progress.

This woman isn't a teacher she's here for a different reason.

The quiet that previously filled the Hall when the Headmaster was speaking was struggling to stay in place as students started whispering and giggling. Over on the table with Blue and Bronze banners hung above it a group of friends from say, the year above were chatting and a young blonde girl had pulled out a magazine called The Quibbler.

Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table, my cousins table, a boy with a shiny prefect badge on was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and I was sure he was only pretending to listen.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. The bushy haired girl from before seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste.

"… because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, and soon Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch try-outs will be held…"

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said the bushy haired prefect in a low voice. I tried to pretend I was listened to Dumbledore and I was torn between the announcement of Quidditch and the prefects thoughts.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" the red head said quietly. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable." said Hermione. "It explained a lot."

It sounded like a load of bullshit to me, although perhaps there a message there somewhere.

"Did it?" said a raven haired boy in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle." said the prefect grimly.

"Was there?"

"How about: 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about: 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

The bushy haired girl was clever, she spotted the double meanings in the pink toads speech.

"Well, what does that mean?" said the red-head impatiently. Idiot.

"I'll tell you what it means," said the girl through gritted teeth. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

There was a great clattering and banging all around; the Headmaster had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. It struck me then that I had no clue where I was going and perhaps I should follow someone. I eyed the people around my age but no one met my eyes they all just hurried away.

"Excuse me" I turned around to find myself face-to-face with a tall girl with bright blue eyes, "Professor McGonagall asked Neville and I to show you to our Common Room."

I spotted a tall boy with a rounded face behind her after she spoke. He smiled weakly.

"Oh okay." I responded, my thoughts dwelling somewhat on Professor Umbridge's speech.

"I'm Fay." she said.

"I'm Neville, I know you're American but I think I know you." the boy added anxiously.

"Um, I think it's unlikely but if you figure it out," I replied, I can't say that wasn't weird. Fay and Neville lead me through the castle pointing out things I should know the location of and I listened heart-heartedly. Right now Lydia, Sam, Kyle and I would probably be sauntering into the last class of the day. Lydia and Kyle would probably be fawning over Brett Henderson's perfect hair and prefect body whilst Sam and I planned Quadpot strategies and talked about the newest broomstick models.

I had a Pinwheel Shooter 600 second best to only the Lightning Strike 5000 and most definitely on level ground with the Firebolt here over the pond. Why else do you think the Irish beat the Bulgarians in the last world cup?

I wasn't allowed to go, it's probably a good thing too considering what happened. When news got out about that the whole of Wizarding America went ape shit, it was all over the news. Salem had a group of sixth and seventh years out there the week before term started and the riot was all everyone would talk about for the first three weeks of fourth year.

Mum got really edgy and scared after that and a hell of a lot more protective. I'm lead to believe You-Know-Who is back but I've yet to hear anything here.

"Erm Fay, where's Dana this year?" Neville asked anxiously, my attention snapped back to my two escorts.

"She moved Longbottom" Fay answered, "Her father doesn't believe all the nonsense that the Prophet's spinning and he trusts Potter and Dumbledore so they left the country, America I think." her tone is clipped yet wobbled in places. I think perhaps whoever this Dana person was Fay was upset by the families decision to leave the country. Wait a moment, I completely forgot Harry Potter is here somewhere. Maybe I've already seen him and not spotted his scar.

"I'm sorry Fay" Neville replied softly, "Oh it's Harry! He must not know the password!" he suddenly pointed out the same raven-haired boy who'd been sat with the two perfects downstairs.

"No password, no entrance," the portrait in front of him said snootily..

"Harry, I know it!" Neville jogging towards him. "Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once -" He waved the stunted little cactus I'd only just noticed him carrying around. "Mimbulus mimbletonia!"

"Correct," said the Fat Lady in the portrait, and she swung open towards us like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind, through which Harry and Neville now climbed, followed closely by Fay and I.

The Gryffindor common room looked nicer than I had previously expected, a cosy circular tower room full of dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate and a few people were warming their hands by it before going up to their dormitories; on the other side of the room a pair of ginger twins were pinning something up on the notice board.

They looked somewhat like the red-head prefect yet they were most definitely final year students. I managed to make a sneaky peak at their poster.

_WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES_  
_PRODUCT TESTING_

_GALLONS OF GALLEONS._

_Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings? Like to earn a little extra gold? Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room, for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs. (We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk.)_

I raised an eyebrow at the sheer audacity of it and if course they had the balls to stick it up on the school notice board? Legendary.

"Me mam didn't want me to come back." an angry raised voice said and I turned to see two boys: one Harry Potter and the other obviously Irish standing off.

"What?" said Harry, pausing in the act of heading towards his dormitories.

"She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts." the Irish boy repeated, he turned away not looking at Harry.

"But - why?" Potter stuttered, astonished. It was obvious everyone else knew who was gathering in the crowd around the two fifth years..

"Well," the Irish boy said in a measured voice, "I suppose… because of you."

"What d'you mean?" said Harry quickly, I wanted someone to slap him hard because he was dying out there.

"Well," said the other boy again, still avoiding Harry's eye, "she… er… well, it's not just you, it's Dumbledore, too…" I thought the Irish have tempers?

"She believes the Daily Prophet?" Potter counted. "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

"Neither of which are true," stated Neville firmly. Seamus looked up at Harry ignoring Neville's bold comment, who looked indecisively irritated.

"Yeah, something like that."

Potter looked really pissed at that last comment and I sensed he was having an internal battle with himself not to punch the Irish guy in the face. Potter headed for the for the dorm stairs, but before he could do so Seamus said, "Look… what did happen that night when… you know, when… with Cedric Diggory and all?"

The Irish dude sounded nervous and eager at the same time, clearly ignoring what had been said before, went oddly still and Harry knew he was listening hard.

"What are you asking me for?" Potter retorted. "Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know."

"Don't you have a go at my mother."

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar," shouted Potter.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you how I want," said Potter, his temper visibly rising so fast that he snatched his wand back from his pocket. "If you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved… stop your mummy worrying -"

"Leave my mother out of this, Potter!"

Now this was getting interesting, both boys were really getting pissed now both angry, eyes filled with fury as they argued.

"What's going on?"

The Red-headed prefect had appeared in the doorway. His wide eyes travelled from Potter, who was standing with his wand pointing at the other boy, to the Irish lad, who was standing there with his fists raised.

"He's having a go at my mother!" he yelled seething.

"What?" said the prefect . "Harry wouldn't do that — we met your mother, we liked her…"

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking Daily Prophet writes about me!" said Potter at the top of his voice.

"Oh," said the red-head, comprehension dawning across his freckled face. "Oh… right."

"You know what?" said the Irish boy heatedly, casting Harry a venomous look. "He's right, I don't want to share a dormitory with him anymore, he's a madman."

"That's out of order, Seamus," said the red-haired boy, whose ears were starting to glow red - seemed like a danger sign.

"Out of order, am I?" he shouted, who in was tuning paler. "You believe all the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who, do you, you reckon he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Then you're mad, too,"

"Yeah? Well, unfortunately for you, pal, I'm also a prefect!" I wondered when he was going to use that, he jabbed himself in the chest with a finger. "So unless you want detention, watch your mouth!"

The Irish dude looked for a few seconds as though detention would be a reasonable price to pay to say what was going through his mind; but with a noise of contempt he turned on his heel and stomped straight up to the dormitories. The red-head glared at the retreating boy, then looked at the dark-skinned boy who had been with him and then to Neville.

"Anyone else's parents got a problem with Harry?" he said aggressively.

"My parents are Muggles, mate," said the black boy, shrugging. "They don't know nothing about no deaths at Hogwarts, because I'm not stupid enough to tell them."

Deaths? At Hogwarts, why does that not surprise me? Ever since this supposed return of You-Know-Who nothing surprises me but clearly hardly anyone is taking it seriously and the Brits are covering it up.

"My gran says that's rubbish," piped up Neville as my attention returned to the remaining fifth years. "She says it's the Daily Prophet that's going downhill, not Dumbledore. She's cancelled our subscription. We believe Harry." said Neville simply. "My Gran's always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back." he added, I noticed that many people around the room looked conflicted almost as to what to believe was actually going on in this country. I hadn't really got any idea but if someone's saying You-Know-Who is back then I'm going to take it seriously.

"Khloe," I turned to see Fay standing at the bottom of the stairs, "let me show you the dorms." I didn't object I just followed the girl up the spiral staircase until we reached the fifth room. The dorm was circular in shape decorated in predominately rich deep reds. The bed nearest the door already had the curtains pulled around it, the one next to it had my trunk at the end. Then it was Fay's bed, then the two girls who were giggling about Umbridge's cardigan. The fair skinned girl shot me a look before whispering to her friend. My hands curled into fists but I stayed calm and ignored them. I was too tired to deal with anybody right now.

I wandered over to my truck which was covered Salem's, Queensland Quadpot and New England Nifflers stickers digging around for my pyjamas until I'd successfully messed up the whole of my trunk. I messily stacked all the books I had on the shelf above my bed before locking my trunk.

"Night Fay, thanks for showing me to the common room at least someone is nice enough to do it." She smiled at me and returned the goodnight before I got changed behind the curtains of my four poster bed. It wasn't until I was lying down staring at the ceiling that I suddenly felt like the loneliest person in the whole world. I had to wave a silencing charm on the curtains as I choked back a sob because I knew it was the last thing the girls wanted to hear.

So what that Professor McGonagall was nice? So what if I hadn't had to drop any classes? So what if people had been nice to me? The fact was my Aunt didn't want me here, half of Hogwarts was looking at me like You-Know-Who was attached to the back of my head and several students had already looked down their nose at me.

I missed my friends. I missed Salem, I missed my home and I missed my mother. For the first time in what was almost forever my heart ached for my Dad yet I felt closer to him than ever before.

My tears were flowing freely now despite my effort to not cry, I curled up clutching the blankets to my body aware that I felt just as pathetic as I probably looked.

I wanted my life back.


End file.
